George Raccoon
George Raccoon, formerly known as Raccoonman 900, is a commentator who had started way back in early 2010. He became well known within the community by providing artwork of specific commentators. History In February 9th, 2010, he started to make live commentaries of Irate Gamer and Noah91198 on his Raccoonman900 account that got negative reception and then moved to his other channel, originally named QueerWard. In April 20th, 2011, he returned to commentaries for a short while, commentating on people like Joshua8428 (now Joshua Culvyhouse) and MonkeyGameGuides, up until July 19th, 2011, when he left due to lack of motivation and material. Despite this, he knows a lot about the CC up until mid 2012 since he was more focused on watching playthroughs instead. He got an interest in watching commentaries again on December 2014 when Youngbloodfantasy91 came back into commentaries, and then found out about Bunch of Pseudo Intellectuals (B.O.P.) in March 2015. Around April 2015, he has gotten attention from the CC when he did the artwork for B.O.P. members and other commentators, along with Kirby Hats. Then in June 1st, 2015, he returns to the CC under the new name of George Raccoon in his co-op with DynamoRox4Sure and his solo commentary on MommaMiyamoto. As time went on in his return, his quality was increasing in terms of editing, points, humor and presentation. He was a member of the Federation of the Exalted (or F.O.X. for short) when it first began until December 10th, 2015 when F.O.X. and O.D.D. merged. He then was a member of the Order of the Dimwitted Doves, until he decided to leave in May 21, 2016. It then changed again in May 23, 2016 when he rejoined F.O.X., becoming one of the admins for the group. Personal life George often draws artwork of his characters and sometimes fanart of fiction or channels. He also has a passion for video games and animation, and has considered going for a job of either preference at one point or another. He also does workouts in the morning by his personal trainer and currently goes to work at his dad's office. Avatars * Roselia (Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald) Main * George the Raccoon (His OC) Main * Chihiro Fujisaki (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Main * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Pac-Man (PAC-MAN) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) * Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Sackboy (Little Big Planet) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Suwako Moriya (Touhou) * Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) * Sayaka Maizono (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) Commentaries ''List of commentaries by George Raccoon'' People that he co-op'd with * DynamoRox4Sure * Illiniguy34 (thrice) * Pikmintric (twice) * TheFieryHenry (F.O.X. Comm) * MidnightAnubis (F.O.X. Comm) * MDXLR * 8363MTR (O.D.D Comm and F.O.X Comm) * Boonslayer (O.D.D Comm and F.O.X Comm) * Doodletones (thrice) * AnnabethRide (F.O.X. Comm) * Autumn Chan (F.O.X. Comm) * RavenKingSage (F.O.X. Comm) * Adrimation Productions (twice) * Renegade Master (F.O.X. Comm) People who commentated on him * Spy Scriber * Alc Sonder * Nightmare Kagamine (Joke) * TheMaverickGamer (thrice) (Joke) * TheKaizoNewt (Joke) * CommentJack * Moonman Commentaries * KLMAN_4 AKA Kyo Kun 〈3 Trivia * He has a preference of playing Nintendo and Sony games. * Disney is his favorite animation company growing up. It's also his main inspiration when drawing. * He is a huge fan of the Kingdom Hearts series. * His best friends are Pikmintric, Doodletones, DynamoRox4Sure, 8363MTR, Rion "Rhino" Mills and Adrimation Productions. Links His YouTube channel His deviantArt His Twitter His Ask.FM Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Touhou Commentators Category:Mexican commentators Category:Wikians Category:Artist Category:Sonic Commentators